The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Interactive digital maps, which various geographic applications display on computing devices, generally depict numerous geographic features, such as roads, outlines of countries and towns, bodies of water, buildings, etc. Some of these geographic features can be depicted differently in different contexts. For example, a road normally depicted as a blue line can be rendered in red to illustrate heavy traffic, or the boundary of a county can be highlighted in response to a geographic query.